Przypomniałam sobie
by Cherrywave
Summary: Stał tam jakiś facet, coś mamrotał, chyba miał się nie najlepiej. Zagadała go czy przypadkiem nie wypił za dużo. Zapytał ją o rok, rozbawiło ją to. Śnieg prószył jej na włosy. A potem wbiegła do bloku.


Rose miewała już sny będące obrazami przeszłości, ale ten z którego zbudziła się przed chwilą, wydał jej się najbardziej długi i męczący. Wszystko, bardzo dużo wszystkiego, zlewało się ― sterowany przez Świadomość plastik, mocny uścisk dłoni i „biegnij!", szkocka pełnia księżyca, królowa, Karol Dickens otoczony duchami. Rose zamrugała oczami w ciemnościach. Wybuchy na Downing Street, cudowny zapach jabłkowej trawy, szelest sukni Madame de Pompadour i złoty pył Wiru Czasu.

Myśl o Wirze przyprawiła ją o mimowolny dreszcz.

Przyszła jej do głowy Barcelona. Nigdy nie była naBarcelonie. Nie widziała psów bez nosów. (Tyle razy opowiadany dowcip a ciągle śmieszy!) Jak to się stało?

O czym jeszcze śniła? Był tam mały skuter i różowa sukienka, dwa zabawne kaski. Czyjś śpiew (uspokajająca melodia), dziewczynka z kolorowymi kredkami, palec zanurzony w słoiku z konfiturą. Oodowie. Rose miała wrażenie, że nie słyszy tego, co naprawdę mają na myśli.

Dalekowie, Imperator, złoty pył, Armia Duchów. Dalekowie, jeden dotyk Wędrowca w Czasie. Stary team, Shiver i Shake. Trochę uśmiechu. Jabłko w kieszeni szlafroka.

Rose zacisnęła palce. Miewała już sny będące obrazami przeszłości, czasem tak wyraźne że dawała się nabrać i stwierdzała, że to Świat Pete'a był (jest) długim snem. Ale tym razem było inaczej, ponieważ śniło jej się _wszystko_ i dlatego _nic_ nie wydawało się prawdziwe.

Spojrzała w okno. Niepełny księżyc spoglądał na nią przez pryzmat cienkich zasłonek.

Pomyślała o bladym piasku Zatoki Złego Wilka, gasnącym niebie i uśmiechniętym pasiastym garniturze. W uszach zadźwięczała jej jakaś melodia.

I wtedy sobie przypomniała.

Wracała z mamą do domu. Nie miała na sobie kurtki bo chłopak Jackie miał je podwieźć. Zawiódł, jak zwykle, więc szły pieszo, było krótko po północy i padał śnieg. Złożyły sobie życzenia, rozdzieliły się… Co było dalej? Weszła do klatki, ale wcześniej… No tak.

Stał tam jakiś facet, coś mamrotał, chyba miał się nie najlepiej. Zagadała go czy przypadkiem nie wypił za dużo. Zapytał ją o rok. Rozbawiło ją to, cóż, tak się świętuje Nowy Rok! Nie pamięta się który. Śnieg prószył jej na włosy. A potem wbiegła do bloku.

…Nie. Nie tak.

Mijała ciemny zaułek gdy usłyszała jęk, odwróciła się, to był on. Stał w półmroku ale to na pewno był on, w dodatku nie wyglądał dobrze. Musiał cierpieć. Gdy sobie to uświadomiła, serce ją zakłuło i poczuła złość na siebie, że wtedy tego nie zauważyła. Zapytał ją o rok, a ona mu odpowiedziała. Dwa tysiące piąty, pierwszy stycznia. Uderzyło ją to jeszcze zanim przypomniała sobie, co jej powiedział. A powiedział jej, że będzie miała świetny rok. Ucieszyła się, bo jej życie było wtedy takie szare i dobre wróżby sprawiały jej radość.

Rose skupiła się. Chciała przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów, ale wszystkie zdawały się uciekać. Całe wspomnienie nie miało konturów, jakby działo się to już tak dawno i tak wiele wydarzeń temu. Zamknęła mocno oczy.

„Założę się, że będziesz mieć naprawdę świetny rok." Jego głos zabrzmiał jej w uszach. Wydało jej się też, że widziała szklany błysk jego dużych oczu. Kłucie w jej sercu wzmogło się.

Potem ― przypomniała sobie ― uśmiechnęła się do niego, odwróciła się i odbiegła.

Dlaczego to zrobiła? Dlaczego się odwróciła? Przecież to był on, Doktor. Dlaczego tak po prostu sobie poszła?

Poczuła żal. Chciałaby postąpić _wtedy_ inaczej.

Otworzyła oczy, odetchnęła głęboko. Wspomnienie pozostało niezmienione.

Dwa tysiące piąty, pierwszy stycznia. To znaczy, że to było jej pierwsze spotkanie z Doktorem.

Rose odwróciła głowę. Blade światło księżyca wpadające do pokoju okalało spoczywające obok niej ciało. Klatka piersiowa z jednym, spokojnym sercem wewnątrz unosiła się i opadała.

― Przyszedł się pożegnać ― powiedziała półszeptem. Jej głos był spokojny. Dwa tysiące piąty, co znaczy że to zdarzyło się kilka lat temu. Nie rozpłakała się więc i nie krzyczała „zabierz mnie z powrotem". Tym razem już nie.

― Jestem tutaj ― odrzekł, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko, do siebie. Odnalazła jego ciepłą dłoń i zamknęła ją w swojej.

Dwa tysiące piąty, pierwszy stycznia. To znaczy, że to było jej pierwsze i ostatnie spotkanie z Doktorem.


End file.
